Chara Change Chara!
by Dalkii
Summary: Amu Hinamori was the Joker.  Yup, the key word, was the Joker.  When an attack from Easter leaves her eggs shattered, the guardians, her so-called friends, abandoned her, even if they don't notice it.  full summry inside, gaurdian bashing. AMUTO KukaixAmu


Chara Change Chara is back!

Dalkii: Hi everyone! I know, I know,... It's been much too long _! Well I'm going to start off by saying that I was really hesitant in putting this chapter up because it was so different from my original CCC. I'm a sophomore in high school as of now, so my writing style and taste has changed quite dramatically from when I first wrote this in middle school. Like the fresh-out-of-elementary-school age.

On another note, I live in the area affected (not extremely severely but...yeah :/ ) by Hurricane Sandy so there where many power outs, school closings and we just had a blizzard...today...in early November. Not that I'm complaining, because I love the snow and all. But it's just been really hectic in my town. So writing won't be a top priority.

AND, on a final note, I'm in a relationship as well. So -ahem-, I've been preoccupied / BUT! This provides me with really good writing material ;). Haha yes, so... enjoy~ 3

* * *

CHARA CHANGE CHARA : One: Intro

Birds flew past me and pranced right into the sky, jerking at harsh angles and letting their voice sing out to the world. They were in a group of five and their paths mingled with another. And they kept flying, higher and higher, until they disappeared behind the clouds. I was jealous of that display of nature. I used to be able to fly, higher and faster than any of them could even dream of flying. But one day, I fell from the sky. And when I stood up, I had lost my wings. The world suddenly turned cold, dark, and I had begun to realize that, I am alone. I am Hinamori Amu, and I have lost everything.

I forced myself out from the comfort of mind to face yet another day of this thing I've grown to dislike; school. I dragged my feet step by step, towards my school and ignored the stares. But, even though I showed no interest in the constant glances and not so hushed whispers, it didn't mean that I could deny their existence. After all, they were there.

I ran my fingers through my hair and decided to stop by the bathroom before going to the opening ceremony. I ran the sink and splashed my face with the water. I wiped off the drops from my face with my sleeve and stared at my reflection. My appearance had taken a dramatic change. My hair fell flat, the layers and the volume and the fly aways had been tamed and was straight. There was a single black barrette that contrasted greatly in color from my hair near my left ear. My hair had lost the vibrant pink color and was much more of a pastel hue. The blonde hair peeked through at my roots. I had been lazy with the upkeep.

I sighed before leaving the bathroom and headed towards the auditorium. I slipped through with some of the younger classmen and made my way to the chair. The whispers grew louder when they saw the guardians up on the stage and me, down here. I chose to tune out everything but I felt my skin crawl at the sound of their voices.

"Hello everyone, thank you for your patience and welcome to the start of a brand new year!" The principal spoke. And she drawled on for a good 20 minutes and went over the usual school speech. But now came the part I had been dreading since I entered the school. "Let us give a warm welcome to our school representatives; the Guardians!" I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Hello, my name is Hotori Tadase and I'm representing the King's Chair."

"Mashiro Rima, Queen's Chair."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintances, I am Fujisaki Nagihiko and I am representing the Jack's Chair."

"Hi guys! I'm Yuiki Yaya and I'm in charge of the Ace's Chair!"

"And we are your returning guardians for this year." They spoke in unison. Now the volume of the whispers turned much more audible as people were openly wondering as to why I wasn't up there. Why I wasn't claiming my chair. And what this all meant.

"Now now, guys don't make such a ruckus, because I shall be your new Joker." A voice spoke into the mike and chuckled. "My name is Kurono Mizuki, and the pleasure is all mine." She finished on a low note, sending me a quick look.

The room was silent. There was confusion, but they kept silent. So did I.

The days flew by and the questions diminished as they had just began to accept the changes. I wasn't the joker anymore so I lost all reason to stay behind in guardian responsibilities and went straight home after school. I continued like this for a while.

It was a Saturday when my alarm went off. I was dropping off some papers my parents forgot to handle to the administration mailbox. I wore a simple grey sweatshirt and a pair of leggings. As I neared the school, I heard some yelling coming from the garden. I saw a familiar group of people in clad science jackets with another crude machine producing a vile black matter. I continued into the school, it's none of my business anymore anyway. I shoved the medical papers into the mail box and rushed my feet to get home. But, I couldn't help but glance out the window. And there they were.

The fighting was getting serious now and I managed to keep my composure. They were fine without me, they don't need me anymore. I was continuing my way until I heard a sickening crack. I whipped my head around and I saw fragments of shattered eggs on the ground.

"Mizuki! What are you doing?!" I heard Tadase yell out. "We don't-!" She cut him off.

"_I'm_ doing my job. This is a much more effective and efficient way of handling this." She kicked the shattered egg away.

"It seems your job description changed quite drastically didn't it, guardians?" A coy voice drawled. "But I don't see her around, where is the Joker?" My breathe hitched. Ikuto was standing opposite the guardians, leaning against a tree.

"I'm afraid I don't know you, but I'm the new Joker " Mizuki said with a devilish smile. Ikuto seemed to pause at this and looked straight at Tadase. Then without warning, he swiped a large claw at Mizuki. There was a scream.

Ikuto's attack stopped a couple inches away from where she was standing. Mizuki had fallen to the ground because of the impact. The grass near her was pale and the earth had a newly formed indentation in it.

"Mizuki are you alright?!" Tadase called out. The guardians rushed to her side.

"...The real Joker could've dodged that with ease." Ikuto muttered. This riled up Mizuki . She slapped away the hands that were extended to her to help her up and got up to her feet.

"I am the real Joker!" She snarled and screamed " Chara Change! Mira!" A deep navy blue light emitted from her. Her transformation resulted in a long blue jumper with a black jacket, a pair of black platform boots and a bracelet with a charm of a mirror on her wrist. Her usual short black bob was pulled back into a high pony tail. And she had a pair of dark tinted glasses on her head. "Heehee~ I wonder what's your reflection boy~" She giggled before grabbing her wrist and saying. "Mira Mira!" The charm on her bracelet expanded into a large mirror. "Let's see your true self heehee~" She smirked and pulled down her shades. The mirror started to shine violently and I jumped at the pain in my eyes. Even at the distance I was at my eyes burned. I rubbed them but all of a sudden I was filled with anguish. Every time I closed them a strange feeling was being forced inside me so kept my eyes open to the flashing mirror. Then, the flashing stopped. And Mizuki started to laugh.

"Now let's see what we have here." She spun the mirror around a full turn and then it displayed an image of a smiling Ikuto and another man. Then the older man slowly disappeared and in its place a violin was left. And Ikuto was alone. "Hmmm, I never know what these things mean," Mizuki said with a huff, "But, I know you do, isn't that right Ikuto?" She smirked. Ikuto was silent. "Well why don't we dig deeper~?" Another image now was on the mirror.

CRASH

A loud noise erupted and Mizuki was on the floor again. Ikuto had whipped her mirror away with his claw and the sheer force of his attack cause Mizuki to be thrown back. Ikuto then turned and vanished with the help of the smoke that followed. The scientists also retreated.

"Mizuki! Are you okay?" The guardians rushed over when the where not occupied with the X- characters anymore.

"Hah! It's a shame I couldn't see what got him so riled up!" She laughed and stood up with the help of Tadase. Her chara change became undone and she had a egg in her hand.

"What happened to Mira?" Tadase asked, his voice full of worry.

"It's nothing, she always holes herself up in her egg after I do a Mira Mira attack." Mizuki waved his concerns off. "Besides, now you guys got to see me in action!"

"...Umm, Mizuki, I've been meaning to ask." Nagihiko spoke.

"Hmmm, what is it?"

"What exactly is your power?" Nagihiko was staring at Mira's egg and it's charcoal black exterior.

"The mirror I use can dig up the strongest and most important thoughts in a person. Like the darkest and most sensitive ones." Mizuki responded. "Then I usually trap them in a cage of mirrors and all they can see is those memories on replay. Too bad I couldn't show you that part, he ran away before I could!" Mizuki pouted. The words flew out of her mouth so easily. Those evil words spoken with not a care in the world. What is wrong with her?!

"So you force them to see their most hated memories?" Yaya asked further, horror evident in her voice.

"Yup, but my mirror is more than just that. It's one of those distorted mirrors, and can exaggerate some points in the memory." Mizuki chuckled, brushing off the dirt on her jacket.

"...Oh." Was all they could say in response.

I had heard enough, I started running out of the school when a body jumped down in front of me.

"So this is where you've been hiding." Said a familiar voice.

"Ikuto..?" I breathed.

"Who else?" He smiled, "Now, why was that girl with guardians claiming to be the Joker and not you?" His face now serious.

"...Why are you here?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"Why are you here?" He countered.

"Because I had to hand in some forms!" I answered.

"See, you can respond in conversation!" He mocked surprise. "Now, can't you answer my first question?"

"Because I'm not a guardian anymore okay?!" I clenched my jaw.

"...And why not?" He pressed further. His eyes staring directly at mine.

"...I lost them..." My voice shook. "They're gone now..." I expected another round of 20 questions with him but he kept silent. He was waiting for me to regain my composure so I don't start having a nervous breakdown. I took shaky breathes until I felt somewhat stable again.

"...They were shattered. Since the summer, they... they.." I stopped talking. I knew I would cry if I continued down memory lane.

"...Come here." Ikuto whispered.

"What?"

He pulled me into his arms and leaned into my ear. "They never disappear, because they are the only ones who will never betray you." After a while, I calmed down. He then said one last thing, "What are you talking about anyway, I see four eggs right there."

I snapped my head up, "What are you-!?"

He was gone.

I then realized my hands were holding something. Four things.

I ran as fast as I could, cradling the four eggs in my arms with my life and ran through my house, straight to my room and slammed the door shut with a kick. I then put the eggs down on my bed. They were my eggs. I know it, the warmth, the shape, the color, everything about them were the exact same. But how?!

Last summer, I was on a guardian job and I _saw_ them be shattered to pieces right in front of my eyes. So did the guardians. So they let the next person they saw with an egg take my spot. In the midst of my confusion, I forget to realize something. And when I finally do, it's too late... How was Ikuto doing after what he saw in Mizuki's mirror?

* * *

Dalkii: Sooooooo~? Did you like it? No? Either way, please leave a review, I would love to hear your thoughts! Instead of throwing curses around and bashing on the characters, I kind of want to really develop them, like creating a story for their evil. Why Tadase did this or why Yaya said that. I don't know HOW exactly I want to do that but I have an idea :). Because, no character is evil by nature in my book :D. I'm sure I will loose some readers because of my changes, but when one door closes another opens so welcome to both my old awesome saucy readers and to my new ones!


End file.
